


Ensemble

by MaeLovesStories



Series: Contemplation [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeLovesStories/pseuds/MaeLovesStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Partie 6 de la série Contemplation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ensemble

Une palette de couleurs chaudes teintait le ciel. La grosse boule de feu tombait lentement dans l'océan, parant les flots de rouges et d'oranges. Du rose, du violet, et encore de l'orange se succédaient dans le ciel alors que les premières étoiles s'allumaient en silence. L'air était frais, mais pas froid, et le subtil parfum iodé de la mer s'élevait doucement dans l'atmosphère.

Le seul bruit qui rompait le silence était celui des vagues venant mourir contre la coque du Sunny. Zoro laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être. La sensation était tellement agréable qu'il ne trouvait plus la force de bouger, alors il restait là, perdu dans sa contemplation. Peut-être que la présence du cuistot y était pour quelque chose, aussi. Car oui, il se tenait là, juste à côté de lui, et s'émerveillait lui aussi de ce coucher de soleil, la clope au coin des lèvres.

Non pas que Zoro se souciait de toutes ces conneries que le Cook appelait romantisme. Ils s'étaient seulement retrouvés là par hasard, point. Mais il devait bien admettre que regarder un coucher de soleil seul, car oui il lui arrivait de le faire, et le regarder avec le cuistot, c'était bien différent.

Quand il était seul, la plupart des émotions qu'il ressentait ce soir-là n'apparaissaient pas. Allez savoir pourquoi. A cet instant, il discernait la chaleur que le corps de son blondinet émettait. Il percevait aussi son parfum, mélangé à l'odeur entêtante de sa cigarette. Sa simple présence semblait suffire à rendre ce spectacle de la nature époustouflant, et cela étonnait Zoro au plus haut point. Ou peut-être pas.

La sphère écarlate disparaissait presque à vue d'œil, mangée par les eaux de plus en plus sombres. Et ils restaient là, silencieux, immobiles, appréciant ce moment de bonheur simple.

Sanji était soufflé par tant de beauté. Lorsqu'il avait aperçu Zoro il n'avait pu s'empêcher de venir le retrouver, et il n'était pas déçu de sa décision. Son regard ne quittait pas l'horizon, et pourtant il savait que plus de la moitié de la magie de cet instant résidait dans la présence du Marimo à ses côtés.

Un regard en coin lui fit monter le feu aux joues. Les couleurs chaudes du soleil mourant accentuaient les traits de son visage et le rendait encore plus viril et sexy. Lentement, il se rapprocha de lui, tentant de rester discret. Bientôt, leurs épaules se touchèrent et le dos de leurs mains se frôlèrent.

Sanji réprima un frisson. Tout était parfait à présent. Il tira la dernière bouffée de sa cigarette et l'écrasa sur le bastingage alors qu'un ultime éclat rouge illuminait le ciel. Rapidement, les couleurs s'évanouirent et le bleu profond de la nuit domina le firmament. Le spectacle était fini.

Sans un mot, Zoro se détourna et se dirigea vers la vigie pour prendre le premier quart. Sanji s'octroya quelques secondes de plus, appréciant une dernière fois la petite brise qui jouait avec ses mèches blondes, puis suivit son sabreur. La soirée ne faisait que commencer, et elle s'annonçait parfaite.


End file.
